User blog:Kissmanga/Maid 2
Info Appearance She's a slender petite woman she's 166cm tall. She has more asian appearance than european, she's petite, brown-haired, and blue-eyed. She usually seen wearing an maid uniform and sometime she wears a very urban look, jacket, mini short in jean, biker gloves and running shoes. Personality Jenny is a kind-hearted woman, who cares deeply about her friends and family. Although she is against violence, she will fight if it is to help someone she cares for. Powers Telepathy: Jenny is able to read person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally or affect their thoughts and can even project her own thoughts. within a radius of 600 miles. With extreme effort she can greatly extend that radius. *'Mind Reading:' The ability to read/sense the thoughts of others. **'Visual Empathy:' The ability to see the thoughts of others. *'Thought Speaking:' The ability to open up secret conversations and relay covert information. *'Empathy:' The ability to interpret the emotions of others. **'Tele-Empathy:' The ability to communicate through emotions. *''Mental Speaking: ''The ability to speak aloud using only the mind. *'Binding:' The ability to restrict the movements of others via the mind. *'Download:' The ability to quickly process, store, or download information through another's mind. *'Emotion Manipulation:' The ability to make one feel pleased, happy, pained, or any other emotion. *'Knowledge Projection:' The ability to project knowledge into another mind. **'Telepathic Language Instruction:' The ability to teach languages telepathically. *'Knowledge Replication:' The ability to replicate the learned knowledge and skills of others. *'Memory Reading:' The ability to read the target's memories. *'Mental Hallucination:' The ability to cause mental hallucinations. *'Mental Inducement:' The ability to temporarily push the targets mind into the wanted state. *'Mind Control:' The ability to manipulate the minds of other via thought process. *'Mind Image:' The ability to project one's image to the mind of another. *'Mind Link:' The ability to develop a permanent mental bond with any person, also called imprinting. *'Mind Melding:' The ability to fuse one's consciousness with another. *'Mind Walking:' The ability to enter the mind of another. *'Omnilingualism:' The ability to intuitively understand all languages. **'Telepathic Translation:' The ability to translate all languages. *'Psionic Inundation:' The ability to launch psi-bolts to cause mental damage. **'Neurocognitive Deficit:' The ability to shut down an opponent's higher brain function. **'Telepathic Static:' The ability to project telepathic static. *'Psychic Inhibitors:' The ability to place inhibitors in the mind to limit the target's capabilities. *'Psychic Navigation:' The ability to create a mental map of the area. *'Psychic Shadow:' The ability to mask psychic presence, hiding from other psychics. *'Psychic Shield:' The ability to erect a psychic shield to protect the minds of oneself and/or others. *'Psychic Torture:' The ability to torture victims mentally and spiritually. *'Pushing:' The ability to implant memories, thoughts, and emotions into others. *'Sensory Scrying:' The ability to perceive through the senses of other beings. *'Speaking Inducement:' The ability to make others say whatever one wants. *'Telepathic Hijacking:' The ability to hijack telepathic communication. *'Telepathic Language Instruction:' The ability to project language information to others to communicate. *'Telepathic Prediction:' The ability to know an opponent's moves and attacks by reading their brain waves. *'Telepathic Relay:' The ability to act as a mental relay station for a group of minds, allowing said minds to "speak" to one another through the user. *'Thought Manifestation:' The ability to make one's thoughts visible to all. *'Thought Manipulation:' The ability to control the thoughts of others. *'Consciousness Transferal:' The ability to transfer one's mind to a new body. *'Darkside View: '''The ability to communicate with and bring out the dark side of a person's personality. *'Lightside View:' The ability to communicate with and bring out the good side of a person's personality. *'Memory Manipulation: The ability to erase, restore and alter the target's memories. *Mental Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate functions of the mind. *'Mind Exchange:' The ability to transfer one's mind into another's body, taking control of that body. *'Possession:' The ability to inhabit the body of a living being. *'Projective Omnilingualism:' The ability to emit a field that translates every spoken language. *'Psychic Energy Manipulation:' The ability to produce and manipulate mental energy. **'Psychic Constructs:' The ability to generate constructs out of mental energy. *'Psychic Wave Manipulation:' The ability to generate and manipulate thought waves. *'Psychosomatic Illusion:' The ability to create powerful illusions that may cause severe physical damage. *'Remote Telepathy:' The ability to use telepathy from a long range. *'Subconscious Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate the subconscious. *'Telepathic Surgery:' The ability to perform neuropsychic surgery, healing and/or damaging the mind. '''Healing Factor:' Jenny possess an accelerated healing factor that allows her to rapidly regenerate any damaged, missing or destroyed bodily tissues, cells, limbs and organs. Foreign Chemical Immunity: Jenny natural healing also affords her the immunity to all poisons and drugs, except in massive doses (but will still fully heal). Disease Immunity: Due to her highly efficient immune system, Jenny is immune to all Earthly diseases, infections and disorders, she's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox and HIV. Peak Human Strength: Jenny strength is extented to the peak of human potential, which makes her above stronger than normal humans. She is capable of lifting up to 80000 lbs with maximum effort. Superhuman Durability'':'' Skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. Superhuman Stamina'':'' She possess high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by her muscles during physical activity granting him exceptional endurance. Her lung capacity is at peak human level enabling her to hold breath for 30 minutes under water, making her lungs as healthy as human's lungs can get. She can exert herself for at least 48 hours before the buildup of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair her. Superhuman Speed'':'' Jenny is able to run and move at speeds superior to those of any Olympic athlete, and is capable of reaching speeds of 50 mph. She has the ability to attack faster than the eye can follow. Her combat speed allow her to frequently kept up with other enemies in combat, and blitzed people before they pull their trigger fingers. Superhuman Agility'':'' Jenny agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination is in the levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Jenny possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. She can see much further and with greater clarity than a normal human, even retaining much of this clarity even in near total darkness. Her hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling her to ear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. Her sense of smell is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. Insulated Weather Adaptation: Her body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold. Master Martial Artist: She is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant with considerable expertise in Japanese martial arts. She is an expert with hurling bladed weapons, and is also a superb all-round athlete with great agility. Natural Genius: Jenny is a natural genius. She is a leading authority on genetics, mutation, and psionics. She possesses considerable expertise in other life sciences. She is highly talented in devising equipment for utilizing and enhancing psionic powers. She is also quite the masterful tactician and strategist, effectively evaluating situations and devising swift responses. Power Mastery: Jenny has mastered the ability in question, not just being proficient in its usage, but also understood every concept and possibility available. *Activation & Deactivation *Power Anchoring *Power Level Manipulation **Self-Power Augmentation *Superpower Evolution Empathic Immunity: Jenny can suppress emotions in herself , allowing her to ignore emotional distractions, suffering from psychological/emotional stress, and/or feeling from affecting their thinking-processes. *Immunity to emotion-based powers. *Power Mimicry Immunity to Empathic Mimicry. *Clear Mind *Fearlessness: Unable to feel fear. *Pain Suppression: Unable to feel emotional pain. Abilities Telekinesis: Jenny an influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with her mind. She can operate the Telekinesis below size of subatomic particles and can move it effectively infinite mass. *Binding: To keep object/being from moving. *Levitation: To lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. *Orbital Field: To make objects and possibly energy orbit around the user. *Telekinetic Choking: To choke or strangle others without physical contact. *Telekinetic Grip: To grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. *Telekinetic Maneuver: To alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on or deflect an opponent attack. *Telekinetic Pull/Push: To pull objects towards the user or to push objects away from the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf or sliding a cup across a table. *Telekinetic Speed: To augment the user's physical speed, e.g. outrunning a speeding vehicle. *Telekinetic Strength: To augment the user's physical strength, e.g. punching through a steel wall. *Elemental Manipulation: Alternate the natural elements of existence at a sub-molecular level. *Homing Effect: To make any object automatically follow, home in and lock onto its target or targets until it hits them. *Molecular Manipulation: To manipulate matter and energy at molecular level. **Motion Manipulation: Guide or shift directional vectors through direct molecular motion manipulation. **Property Manipulation: Change the physical and chemical properties. **Self-Molecular Manipulation: To manipulate self at molecular level. **Transmutation: Ability of changing molecules turning anything into most anything else. *Motor-Skill Manipulation: To manipulate the movement of others. **Self-Manipulative Puppetry: To manipulate the movement of self. *Object Manipulation: To alter an object's inner workings, e.g. unlocking a door. **Animation: Give motion to motionless items by focusing your mind power through it. **Intuitive Aptitude: To learn how an object works by taking it apart and putting it back together. *Psionic Healing: To heal others with one's own telekinetic powers. *Spatial Sense: To "see" one's surroundings using telekinesis, e.g. sensing a target from a distance. *Telekinetic Attacks: To release/use telekinesis to various attacks. *Telekinetic Aura: Possess powerful telekinetic extensions field from oneself. *Telekinetic Combat: to use telekinesis in physical combat *Telekinetic Compression: To crush an object, e.g. squeezing a chair into a ball. *Telekinetic Constructs: To create objects, weapons and creatures out of telekinetic energy. *Telekinetic Destruction: To make an object explode, e.g. blowing up a table. *Telekinetic Flight: To use telekinesis to fly. *Telekinetic Pressure: To use telekinesis to damage area. *Telekinetic Surgery: To conduct complex surgery through telekinetic means. *Telekinetic Teleportation: Use telekinesis to teleport themselves or others. *Telekinetically Enhanced Condition: To use telekinesis to enhance the user's condition. *Unarmed Weapon Wielding: Use weapons without touching them. *Wound Inducement: To use telekinesis to cause physical wounds on others. *Atomic/Energy Manipulation: To control matter and energy at the atomic levels. e.g. rearranging atoms and controlling energy. **Chemistry Manipulation: By directly applying change to the sub-molecular bonds. **Cosmological Force Manipulation: Bend the very energies of the universe via thought alone. **Energy Absorption/Conversion: To absorb and convert energy. **Matter Manipulation: Change the very nature of physical nature of substance. **Self-Atomic Manipulation: To manipulate self at atomic level. *Dimensional Travel: To bend the very fabric of dimensional barriers, allowing travel through wormholes or teleportation-like movement. *Neural Impulse Manipulation: To redirect the electrical signals between the brain and nerves, achieving control over thoughts, feelings, and movement of a body. **Mental Manipulation: By controlling the electrical signals in the brain. **Reanimation: To reanimate corpses. *Organic Manipulation: To manipulate organic matter. **Age Shifting: By manipulating the cells through telekinesis, could potentially achieveImmortality. **Telekinetic Regeneration: To regenerate one's own cells via telekinetic manipulation or gathering telekinetic energy to do so, e.g. using telekinesis to induce molecular/biological manipulation. *Psionic Explosion: To create and discharge a destructive psychic energy across a wide range. *Remote Telekinesis: To manipulate matter that is not within the user's location, e.g. controlling a rock 2000 miles away. *Technology Manipulation: To manipulate the functions and properties of technology and all forms of high-tech machinery. *Vibration Emission: To emit a powerful vibration strong enough to make objects shatter, i.e. sonic boom. *Weather Manipulation: To manipulate the weather, e.g. create lightning storms. *Fundamental Forces Manipulation: To manipulate the fundamental forces of the universe. *Omni-Manipulation: To manipulate anything and everything. *Particle Manipulation: To manipulate matter at the basest of levels. **Particle Energy Manipulation: To manipulate particle energy. *Subatomic Manipulation/Energy Manipulation: To control matter and energy at subatomic levels. **Self-Subatomic Manipulation: To manipulate self at sub-atomic level. *Telekinesis Negation: To negate telekinetic abilities. *Telekinetic Combat: To utilize telekinesis in combination of physical combat. *Dimensional Telekinesis *Elemental Telekinesis *Magical Telekinesis *Spatial Telekinesis *Tactile Telekinesis *Telekinetic Force Manipulation *Vector Manipulation Equipment Ring Of The House: The ring that can open the portal that lead to the House of Solomon. Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts